Twelfth Night, or Whatever
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: AU of movie. Viola has to transfer to Illyria, where there is no girls' soccer team, because her parents want her to be in the same school with her brother. Luckily, the coach is willing to let her tryout with the boys. Justin won't like this. VD SO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do own this movie, but only on DVD. The rights, sadly, do not belong to me.

A/N: Somebody please shoot me because I'm starting another story because this stupid plot bunny won't leave my head! Okay, in this story, Sebastian's band played in London the two weeks before school started. Title obviously inspired by the Shakespearean play that the movie is based on. And all roads will (eventually) lead to Duke/Viola and Sebastian/Olivia. Enjoy!

Twelfth Night, or Whatever

Chapter One

"I can't believe they did that!" Viola cried as she threw clothes carelessly into her bags. "What are you going to do? Are you going to try out for the boys' team?"  
"No," Yvonne replied over the phone. "Coach won't let us. Says girls can't play soccer with boys."

"That sexist pig!" Viola exclaimed. "I'm just glad the coach at Illyria doesn't discriminate based on gender. Do you know that they've never had a girls' team?"

"Girl, you know I'm happy you're getting a chance to play, but why do you have to transfer? Sebastian's the one that got in trouble."

"Yeah, but the parents figure that having me around will help him to fit in and to stay out of trouble."

"When has that ever happened?"

"Got me."

OoooOoooOoooO

"Hey, guys," Sebastian said, walking into the room that held three other guys. "One of you must be my new roommate."

"That'd be me. Duke Orsino," he said, holding out his hand. "That's Toby and Andrew."

Sebastian reached out and shook it briefly. "Sebastian Hastings. I'm guessing you all are soccer jocks."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Toby asked amazed.

"The ball was kinda a clue," he replied sarcastically, pointing out the soccer ball that Andrew held in his hands.

"Oh."

"Dude, what the hell is that?" Duke exclaimed, pointing to Sebastian's now open bag, where a box of Tampons is very visible on top.

"Great, I must have grabbed my sister's bag, and I can't remember what stupid room she's in," he said gruffly, searching around the bag until he finally produced a cell phone. He dialed a number hastily, and waited, and waited, and waited. "Why the hell isn't she answering?"

"Um, did you call your number or her number?" Duke asked helpfully.

"Hers, why would I call…? Oh, thanks," he said, punching in his own number. She picked up after one ring. "Yes, I know… Okay… Calm down… I'm sure you'll make it… What room are you in?… Okay… love you too, bye."

"Dude, is your sister hot?" Andrew asked.

Sebastian looked at him weirdly before picking up his, or rather Viola's, duffel. "She's my sister, how am I supposed to answer that? Anyway, you'll meet her sooner than you think." With that said, he walked out the room.

"He doesn't seem too bad," Duke remarked on his new roomie.

"Yeah, better than that freak Malcolm," Toby replied, which caused all of them to laugh.

OoooOoooOoooO

Viola sat on her bed and angrily tossed her soccer ball around. How could Sebastian have gotten her bag? Soccer try-outs were in an hour! She had to change! She was interrupted in her enraged abuse of her ball by a blonde girl entering the dorm.

"Hi," the blonde greeted shyly. "I'm Olivia Lennox. You must be my roommate."

"Yeah, hey!" Viola responded enthusiastically, trying to get the girl to open up more. "I'm Viola Hastings. Nice to meet you."

Whatever Olivia's response was got cut off by a knocking on the still open door.

"Vi?" Sebastian called, stepping into the room. "Here's your bag. Oh, hello," he said, spotting Olivia.

"Oh, Olivia, this is my brother Sebastian, Sebastian, my roommate, Olivia," Viola introduced. "Great, now that that's done, get out of here, bro. I've got to get ready for the try-outs!" she exclaimed, shooing him out.

He laughed. "Yeah, okay, good luck!"

"Thanks!"

OoooOoooOoooO

"Is that a girl?" Andrew asked, scanning the soccer team hopefuls. "What's she doing here?"

"Well, she must be trying out," Duke reasoned.

"Is that allowed?" Toby asked.

"Must be."

The try-outs were brutal and had everyone exhausted afterwards. Duke had watched the girl throughout the entire thing, and he had to say, he was impressed. She was good, and she was determined. He had no doubt about her making first string.

Sure enough, when Coach called out the names of the second string, her name wasn't called. She had made first string. Normally, the prospect of having to communicate effectively with a girl would have made him a little anxious, but this girl was a part of the team now, which meant she would be treated as such, he resolved.

'_Doesn't stop you from thinking that she's hot,'_ a little voice inside his head taunted.

Tbc…

What do you think? And before you get on to me about making Viola make first string, let's think about all the variables. First of all, her chest is not bound during these try-outs, meaning she can probably breathe a lot better. And secondly, because she's a girl, I'm sure that she was judged slightly less harshly, even if the coach didn't realize it. Thirdly, the boys probably didn't go all out on her, they had to have subconsciously held back a bit. Seeing as how all of these have to be true to at least a very small degree, she had to have made first string! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Thanks to all of those who reviewed!

Twelfth Night, or Whatever

Chapter Two

"Did any of you catch the name of that hottie that made the team?" Andrew asked.

"Dude, I don't think you should be talking about her in such terms. She's your teammate now," Duke admonished, trying hard to keep his own mind off of her.

"Yeah, you better listen to your captain, Andrew," Toby warned playfully.

"Man, whatever."

A knocking came from the door, followed by a female voice calling, "Sebastian! You jerk, you forgot to give me my phone back!"

Duke walked over and opened the door, which took the girl outside aback. "Sebastian's not here," he managed to get out as he realized that this was the girl from the try-outs.

"Oh, sorry," she said, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "I'm Viola, his sister. I think I saw you at the try-outs?"

"Yeah, Duke Orsino, I'm the captain."

"Great! Could you tell Sebastian that he has my phone and that Princess Monique will not stop calling! She's really getting on my nerves. Tell him to dump her," she said straightforwardly. "And I'll see you around, Captain." And with that, a wave, and a smile, she was gone."

'_Great, she's my roommate's sister,'_ Duke thought. '_And I can't help being attracted to her. This is bloody perfect, it is.'_

OoooOoooOoooO

Sebastian didn't get back in for a few hours. Toby and Andrew had been done left, and Duke was left alone planning game strategies.

"Man, you and your soccer. You have a lot in common with my sister, you know?" Sebastian said, startling Duke out of his thoughts.

"Speaking of your sister, she came by earlier. Said that you still have her cell. She also said that, quote, Princess Monique will not stop calling, she really getting on her nerves, and that you should dump her," Duke recited dutifully.

"Sounds like Viola," he replied, throwing her cell on the bed. "I figured out I had her cell when Yvonne and Kia kept texting wondering if she'd made the team, which I still don't know yet."

"Oh, she did. She's an amazing player," Duke assured him.

"Good to know," he said, rummaging in his bag for something. The phone on the bed suddenly begins to ring. "Hey, look on the screen and see who's calling."

"Someone named Justin."

"Hang up on him, she really needs to take her own advice."

"Boyfriend?" Duke asked, getting a sick feeling in his stomach for some reason. "And I'm sensing that you don't like him."

"He's a jackass, I know, she knows, hell, you even know it," he replied.

"I know it? I don't even know the guy," Duke reminded.

"Yeah, you do. He's Cornwall's captain."

"Do you mean Draten? Doesn't she think that her relationship might interfere with the game when we play them?" he asked, outraged, although it was more at the thought of her being with him than her possibly putting the team's victory on the line.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Viola doesn't love anything more than soccer," Sebastian declared. "Now, I've got to go return her phone or else you might not have a roommate come tomorrow."

Duke chuckled as he watched Sebastian leave, but he really didn't like the thought of Viola having a boyfriend. '_He better treat her right.'_ However, he wasn't certain if he wanted Viola to be happy with him or not…

OoooOoooOoooO

It was Saturday, and Justin had picked Viola up for a romantic picnic in the park. Or at least, it was supposed to be romantic. It certainly wasn't supposed to involve them yelling at each other.

"I can't believe you are playing for that pathetic excuse for a team! Viola, you should not have even tried out!" he shouted.

"How dare you tell me what I should and should not do!" she shot back.

"I am your boyfriend! I have every right to do so!"

"Well, maybe I don't want you to be my boyfriend anymore!" she cried, and turned to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't," he roared, grabbing her arm roughly and squeezing hard. "You _are_ my girlfriend, and that doesn't change until I say it does!"  
"Justin! You're hurting me!" she said, trying to escape from his hold.

"Maybe you should think about how good you have it. I'll see you later, baby," he said, pulling her into a forceful kiss and then letting her go before walking away.

Viola looked from his retreating back to her left forearm, which was already starting to form a hand-shaped bruise. What was she supposed to do now?

Tbc…

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Twelfth Night, or Whatever

Chapter Three

Monday morning, Viola self-consciously pulled her left sleeve down as she walked to her science class with Olivia. She hoped nobody would question her too much for wearing her uniform jacket in this weather. If they did, she'd just have to come up with some cover story. The bruise on her arm was very black and very noticeably hand-shaped. How was she supposed to explain that?

'_Better yet, how am I supposed to get out of this relationship?'_ she asked herself as she walked into the classroom and waved absentmindedly to her brother, who was sitting with Duke and his friends. Justin obviously wasn't going to just let her break up with him, hence the bruise, but she couldn't stay with him, not if this was who he really was. But what could she do? What if he did much worse than grab her by the arm? She prided herself on being able to take care of herself, but she was also very realistic. She was about 5' 5" and weighed 113 lbs. Whereas Justin was 6' 1" and weighed about 212.

'_He only lashed out when I said I was breaking up with him. So if I stay with him, and tread carefully, maybe he won't hurt me again…'_

It didn't exactly solve the problem, but it did stall it a little. However, the bruise could not be hidden forever, especially since she could not practice in long-sleeves, and she had practice after school.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard her name called.

OoooOoooOoooO

"The person whose name you have will be your lab partner for the duration of this class. Please read the name aloud and move to sit next to your partner."

Sebastian opened his sheet of paper. "Olivia Lennox."

Olivia smiled and waved at him.

"Dude, how do you know her?" Andrew asked. "She's the hottest girl in school. Duke has been crushing on her forever."

"I have not, and I am not, and she is not," Duke upheld, looking very indignant.

"She's my sister's roommate," Sebastian answered before moving away so he could sit with Olivia.

Duke then proceeded to open his slip of paper, and couldn't believe his luck. "Viola Hastings."

Viola looked up, obviously not knowing what was going on. "Huh?"

Duke gathered his stuff and went over to where she was sitting. "Looks like I'm your lab partner."

"Oh," she said, embarrassed to find herself caught not paying attention. "Well, I hope you're good at this stuff, cause let me tell ya, not so great myself," she said cheerfully, trying to hide her troubled thoughts from him. "I especially hope you don't mind handling the dissecting part."

"No problem," he replied, thinking something was off with her. The spark was missing from her eyes. He wondered what was wrong.

'_You really don't have the right to know, do you?'_ a little voice sneered in the back of his head. Which was true, he didn't have any right. That didn't stop him from hoping she was alright.

OoooOoooOoooO

Sebastian was enjoying getting to know Olivia. She was a really sweet girl, nothing at all like Monique. Uh, Monique. He really needed to break up with her. And every minute he spent talking to Monique proved that.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked, picking up a yellow sheet of notebook paper. "A poem?"

"Ah, actually, lyrics, for my band."

"These are beautiful! They're so open and…"

"I know, I know, my sister keeps telling me that they're not very masculine."

"They're perfect!" she declared.

"So are you," he said before he could think. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?" she asked, a little hurt that he would take it back.

"It's not that you aren't, I mean, I think you are, I mean… The conversation was not supposed to take this kind of a turn."

She smiled at his flustered attitude. "How about we just change the subject and move on?"

"That would be great," he smiled, relieved.

"Duke and Viola seem to be getting along well," she remarked, looking over at the two.

"Yeah, I think they'd pretty much be perfect for one another, as soon as she breaks up with that jerk Justin," he replied darkly. "Speaking of Viola, she hasn't talked to me since Saturday morning. That's not like her. Is something up?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't really know her as well as you do. I wouldn't really know."

OoooOoooOoooO

Viola dressed quickly for practice and then pulled out her makeup and got to work. It took her the better part of fifteen minutes, but she finally managed to cover the bruise so that it wasn't noticeable at first glance. If someone looked close enough, they could see the outline of it, but why would anyone being looking at her arm that intently?

She just hoped that the makeup wouldn't get sweated off, but it probably would. Oh well, all she had to do was not linger on the field at the end of it. As long as she was careful, it wouldn't be noticed.

She sighed as she thought of her plan for dealing with Justin. She would be trapped in a relationship with him just when she was really starting to fall hard for a guy. She had spent much of the day with Duke, whether alone or with Sebastian and the other guys or with Olivia. Once he got past his general awkwardness with the fairer sex, he was really a great guy.

Not that it mattered. It wasn't like she could ever have him, not as long as Justin wouldn't let her go. And why would he want her when she was letting some low-life like Justin control her.

She desperately suppressed her tears of pain and degradation. She had to go to practice now. If she were going to play on the guys' team, she couldn't do something as girly as show up crying, now could she?

OoooOoooOoooO

Practice had gone fairly well, aside from the time Coach got on to him for not concentrating. He deserved it really. He just couldn't get his mind off Viola, and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her.

He walked over to her and noticed Sebastian doing the same thing from the sidelines. They both reached her at the same time, with Toby, Andrew, and Olivia not far behind.

"What's up, Vi? You're not really acting like yourself," Sebastian said worriedly.

"It's nothing, I got to go," she said, trying to excuse herself.

"What's that on your arm?" Duke asked, spotting something black on her left forearm.

"Nothing," she replied hastily. "I really got to— " But it was too late. Duke gently grabbed her hand and lifted her arm up, displaying her bruise.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked angrily.

"It's soccer, Sebastian. It gets a little rough," Viola said sarcastically, pulling her hand back.

"That was a handprint," Duke pointed out.

"You don't get those in soccer," Toby stated. Andrew nodded.

"Vi?" Olivia said in askance.

"Would you all just please let it go?" Viola cried, running off the field.

Tbc…

Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You inspire me! I just got finished reading Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night, or What You Will _and I keep finding connections in the movie and it's awesome to me! Yeah, I'm weird. Oh well, on to the story!

Twelfth Night, or Whatever

Chapter Four

Viola ran until she reached her dorm. She locked and chained the door, and then sank down in front of it with her knees tucked under her chin. She could no longer suppress the tears and sobs. How could she have let this happen?

This was all her fault. Why hadn't she seen what Justin was earlier before it was too late? What had she even seen in him in the first place? How could she have been so weak and superficial? And how could she have let everybody see?

Sebastian was obviously angry with her, which hurt. They were very close to each other and rarely argued about anything, despite all their differences. The fact that he was now mad at her made her feel worse than she had felt before hand.

She didn't want to know what the guys on the team thought of her. She wouldn't be surprised if they didn't want her to play anymore. After all she had done to prove that she could play with them, she had to go and screw it up like this. And Duke…

He was probably disgusted with her. Any chance, miniscule though it may have been, had gone out the window. What guy in his right mind would want her? Maybe she deserved to be with Justin…

OoooOoooOoooO

Sebastian stopped in front of the door to calm himself down. He would be no use to Viola if he were angry, even if wasn't at her. It was very hard to get the others to hang back while he talked to Viola alone. Duke especially was rather reluctant. However, he figured that he would have the best chance of getting Viola to open up. He didn't know who had left that bruise on her arm, but he had a pretty good guess. And there would not be any mercy if he were right.

"Viola," he called, knocking on the door softly. "Please, let me in."  
"I don't want to talk about it, Sebastian!" she snapped, but he could tell that she had been crying.

It broke his heart to hear her that way. She was normally a very self-assured person. He couldn't remember ever seeing her cry. Whoever had done this to her was going to pay.

However, he swallowed his rage and focused on his hurting sister. "Viola, please, let me help you."

He waited a minute and thought she was going to ignore him. Suddenly, though, he heard the chaining sliding and the sound of the door unlocking. It opened to reveal Viola's tear streaked face.

He moved forward and she fell into his arms, sobbing. "Shh… It's going to be okay," he comforted, maneuvering them both into the privacy of the dorm and closing the door. "You just tell me who did this, and I will not let it happen again," he vowed.

"It's my fault," she cried. "I shouldn't have… I didn't mean to make him angry… It's all my fault…"

"Viola," he said sternly, pulling back slightly and looking her in the eyes. "This is not your fault. Don't you ever think that. Now who did this?"

"He only did it when I said I was breaking up with him," Viola reasoned. "If I stay with him, he won't do it again."

"Did Justin do this?" Sebastian asked, seeing red at the thought of that bastard touching his sister in anyway. "And you're still going to stay with him?"

"I'm scared, okay!" Viola exclaimed, tears streaming down her face once more. "For once in my life, I am terrified! If I actually break up with him, he might do worse than bruise my arm and kiss me roughly. I know you're mad at me, but what am I supposed to do?" she asked him pleadingly.

"I'm not mad at you, and I'll tell you what you are going to do," he replied. "You're going to call Justin, and you're going to tell him that it is over for good. And you tell him if he ever messes with you again, he's going to be sorry. I'll make sure of that."

Viola smiled weakly. "Sebastian, he's hardly going to be scared of you. He's got three inches and fifty pounds on you."

"You let me worry about that," he said, handing her his cell. "Call him."

She took in with trepidation and dialed the number. After two rings, he picked up.

"Hello," his voice came over the phone.

"Justin, it's over," she said quickly before she lost her nerve.

"What did I tell you about that, Viola? It's not over until I say it is!"

"No, it's over now. And if you ever mess with me again, you will be sorry," she said in a rush before hanging up. She looked at Sebastian with wide eyes. "He sounded very angry…"

"Don't worry about it, Vi. He's not going to hurt you again."

OoooOoooOoooO

Duke was absently flipping through a magazine as he, Toby, Andrew, and Olivia waited anxiously in his dorm for Sebastian to get back. The door was suddenly thrown open and slammed shut as Sebastian stormed in.

"What happened?" Duke asked, concerned.

"What happened was that bastard Justin left that bloody bruise on her arm, that's what happened," he replied furiously. He then turned to Olivia and said in a softer tone, "Maybe you should get back to your dorm. I don't really want her left alone." Olivia nodded in agreement and left.

"Draten did that?" Duke said angrily.

"Yeah, and she was just going to let it go, stay in the relationship," he ranted.

"What?" Toby asked.

"Said she was scared of what he would do if she ended it," Sebastian said and then sank onto the bed. "I made her call him and break up. God, I hope I did the right thing. What if he does come after her?"

"Don't worry. We won't let him touch Viola," Duke assured him. "Right guys?"

"Right?" Toby and Andrew said together.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Found a She's the Man yahoo group, and everyone has got to join so we can get the party started! URL is http/groups. join!

Twelfth Night, or Whatever

Chapter Five

It had been a couple of days since her friends had learned of Justin's abuse, and they would not leave her alone! Viola appreciated what they were doing, but she didn't need an entourage to follow her to and from the bathroom and wait outside the door for her.

Now, they were all gathered in Sebastian and Duke's room, and she was sure she was going to go stir-crazy. She suddenly stood up and grabbed Duke's soccer ball.

"I'm going to go to the field and kick the ball around," she declared. When they all stood up to follow her, she finally snapped. "For crying out loud, people, Justin doesn't go to this school! The chances of him being anywhere near the soccer field, or anywhere in the school, for that matter, are slim to none!"

She stormed out the room and down to the field. When she got there, she started to feel bad about how she had acted. They were only trying to keep her safe. She took her frustration out by mercilessly kicking the ball. If she wasn't so stupid in the first place, this wouldn't be happening!

"Mind if I join you?" Duke asked, stepping onto the field. "I know you don't need to be protected everywhere you go," he said hastily. "But maybe you'd just like some company?"

She smiled out him. "I'd like that, and about what I said up there…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. We were going a little overboard. We're just worried, that's all," Duke explained.

"I know, it's just that I feel so horrible about this whole mess," she said before shaking her head. "Anyway, did you come here to chat or play some soccer?"

They kicked the ball around until the sun started setting, neither of them paying any attention to the passing time. However, the lack of light soon clued them in that it was getting pretty late, so they started to head back in.

"So, um," Duke started nervously. "I don't know if this is a bad time or not, but there's this carnival tomorrow that my mom is making me go to…"

"For the Junior League, yeah, my mom wants me to go to," Viola replied.

"I was wondering, would you, maybe, want to be my date?" he asked apprehensively.

Viola stopped in her tracks. Did he just ask what she thought he did? "Why on earth would you want to go with me?" she asked softly, looking down.

He turned to her, confused. "Why wouldn't I? You're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

She scoffed. "After everything that's happened, everything I could have prevented if I were a little smarter, or stronger…"

He lifted her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "What happened with Justin was not your fault!" he said firmly. "You are a great person. And any guy would be lucky to have you for a girlfriend."

Her eyes started to tear and he pulled her into an embrace. Neither of them noticed that they were being watched.

Tbc…

Very short, I know, I'm sorry! Review and join the group!


End file.
